Ein Abend am Kamin
by Malina
Summary: Ein verkaterter Werwolf, ein angriffslustiger Zaubertränkemeister und ein empathisches Kaminfeuer gg: Das gibt ein Gespräch, das ein wenig ... aus dem Ruder läuft. Slash mit den beiden tollsten Männern des HPUniversums! :P KOMPLETT


**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling hat sich Harry Potter und Severus Snape und deren ganze Welt ausgedacht und ich will ihr und Warner Bros. keinen Penny streitig machen.

**A/N**: Dies ist meine erste Slash-Story. Pairing: Snape/Lupin. Ich habe sie im Sommer 2004 hochgeladen und jetzt leicht überarbeitet.

Es könnte sein, dass die Kategorien Romance/Humor bei der einen oder dem anderen falsche Hoffnungen wecken. Diese Story hat einen eher, wie soll ich sagen, ruhigen Humor; es gibt keine stürmischen Liebesbekundungen, und es wird NICHT geheiratet. ;) Außerdem denke ich, das für Slash-Verhältnisse eher harmlose Rating spricht für sich.

Bunte Dankeseulen gehen an meine Betaleserin Ermione und an Caligo Corvus, die seinerzeit in der Pixie's Tavern eine Challenge ausgerufen hatte, in der irgendwo ein Hai und ein bisschen Harm & Comfort vorkommen sollte. Ich habe es nicht auf die Reihe bekommen, den Termin einzuhalten – aber dennoch wäre diese Geschichte ohne die Challenge nicht entstanden.

oOoOo

**Ein Abend am Kamin**

Von Malina

Remus Lupin fühlte sich unwohl. Vier Tage nach Vollmond saß er erschöpft und mit Kopfschmerzen in seinem Lieblingssessel in Hogwarts' Kaminzimmer und versuchte den Abend ruhig ausklingen zu lassen, als der Zaubertränkelehrer den Raum betrat. Severus Snape trug wie immer seine vollständige schwarze Alltagskleidung; sein blasses und verschlossenes Gesicht wurde zum Teil von seinen schwarzen Haaren verdeckt. Die Haare des Tränkemeisters fielen ihm inzwischen weit über die Schultern; aufgrund einer verlorenen Wette mit dem Direktor schnitt er sie sich seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr.

Remus musste kurz grinsen, als er daran dachte. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er Snape eigentlich nicht über den Weg hatte laufen wollen, und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich wieder.

„Abend, Severus", sagte er höflich. Der Angesprochene nickte und setzte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort direkt ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel.

Remus mochte das Kaminzimmer. Es war genau richtig, wenn man sich gemütlich zurückziehen wollte, um in einem der großen Sessel zu versinken und dem Prasseln des Kaminfeuers zu lauschen. Es war auch ein guter Rückzugsort, wenn man, wie er heute, die üblichen Nachwehen von zuviel Alkoholkonsum über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Aber es eignete sich nicht für Streit. Überhaupt nicht. Und Remus wusste es, sobald Snape den Raum betrat: Der Meister der Zaubertränke war in Angriffslaune. Er hätte allerdings nicht sagen können, _woher_ er es wusste, denn Snapes erster Satz ließ nicht darauf schließen.

Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass Snape eigentlich _immer_ Streit mit ihm suchte.

„Guten Tag gehabt, Lupin?"

Der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf und suchte in Snapes schwarzen Augen einen Hinweis darauf, dass der ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte.

„Wie man's nimmt", erwiderte Remus einsilbig und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu. _Vielleicht lässt er es ja dabei bewenden_, dachte er.

Er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

„Mir kam zu Ohren", flötete Snape, „dass Sie in Ihrem Unterricht einen kleinen Unfall hatten."

_Natürlich, wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein, auch nur eine Sekunde zu denken, dass dieser Mann ein normales Gespräch führen will. _

Er antwortete nicht – in der korrekten Annahme, dass Snape das nun folgende Abendprogramm auch ohne seine Hilfe vorantreiben würde.

„Wie konnte das denn passieren?", quatschte der Tränkelehrer scheinheilig weiter, und Remus bemerkte, wie er sich verspannte. „Ich meine, wie konnte ein Wolpertinger (1) Ihre Schüler angreifen?"

Oh Götter, wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch bloß derart übertreiben?

„Der Wolpertinger war nicht einmal in der _Nähe_ meiner Schüler", erwiderte Remus unwirsch. _Und er hatte auch gar nichts mit meinem Unterricht zu tun_,fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, aber das wusste Snape sicher schon; und er wusste sicher auch, dass Hagrid wegen dieser Angelegenheit einen gepfefferten Anpfiff vom Direktor bekommen hatte.

„Offenbar nahe genug", lächelte Snape unfroh, „um Ihren Drittklässlern einen ordentlichen Schrecken einzujagen. Und Miss Lynn hat ausgesagt, dass Sie nur dagestanden hätten, ohne den Kindern zu helfen."

„_Aus-ge-sagt?", _wiederholte Remus betont langsam. „Severus, du tust gerade so, als ob es offizielle Ermittlungen gegen mich oder irgendwen geben würde! Es ist _nichts_ passiert, und das weißt du genau. Hagrid hat einen Rüffel bekommen und muss den Wolpertinger jetzt wieder nach Deutschland bringen – das ist alles."

Snape verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. Statt zu antworten, griff er in seinen Umhang hinein – und holte eine Flasche Wein hervor.

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang war Remus ehrlich überrascht, und beinahe hätte den Mund aufgemacht und freundlich dankend abgelehnt. Aber dann beschwor der Tränkemeister genau _ein _Weinglas herbei, entfernte den Korken, schenkte sich schweigend selbst ein und nahm einen Schluck, ohne Remus auch nur einmal anzusehen.

_Dieser Idiot._

Remus schloss kurz die Augen; er war entschlossen, sich von Snape nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

Snape schwieg weiterhin. Er drehte sein Weinglas vorsichtig in der Hand; auf dem Glas schimmerte und tanzte die Reflexion der Flammen, die im Kaminfeuer züngelten. Sein Gesicht war hinter einem Vorhang schwarzer Haare verschwunden.

Remus fiel es schwer, bei diesem Anblick noch so etwas wie Ärger zu empfinden. Er betrachtete diesen Mann, den er inzwischen seit dreißig Jahren kannte, und verspürte eine gewisse Müdigkeit, die nichts mit seinem Kater oder dem Vollmond zu tun hatte. Er wollte sich nicht streiten. Schon gar nicht mit Snape und schon überhaupt gar nicht nach dem, was gestern passiert war ... Bei Merlins Bart. Lieber nicht daran denken. Er war versucht, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen – aber irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, obwohl er wusste, dass er sich damit auf gefährliches Gebiet begab.

oOo

Snape erlaubte sich hinter seinem Haarvorhang ein kurzes Grinsen. Er war sicher, dass die Ruhe, mit der Lupin ihm begegnete, nicht echt war. Der Werwolf war ärgerlich, oh ja, und wollte es wie immer nicht zeigen. Wahrscheinlich würde er gleich aufstehen und gehen, um nicht in einen ernsthaften Streit zu geraten.

Lupin war doch einfach zu leicht zu durchschauen.

Obwohl – mit der letzten Nacht hatte er Snape überrascht. Das musste er zugeben. Aber wer erwartete auch schon, den Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sturzbetrunken in einem Hinterhof der Schule vorzufinden; sein Glück, dass kein Schüler über ihn gestolpert war. Und ebenfalls sein Glück, dass Snape ihn vom Boden gepflückt und in sein Quartier geschleppt hatte; Lupin wäre gar nicht imstande gewesen, allein in seine Räume zurückzukehren.

Eigentlich, fand Snape, hätte er einen Preis verdient für diese selbstlose Tat. Denn Lupin hatte den ganzen Weg bis in seine Räume lallend irgendwelches Gefasel zum Besten gegeben, wie dankbar er ihm doch wegen des blöden Trankes sei und wie gut er ihn eigentlich leiden könne und überhaupt.

Ja, das war wirklich recht peinlich gewesen. Vor allem war es Lupin offensichtlich immer noch peinlich. Kein Wunder. Und Snape hatte nicht einmal eine Sekunde daran gedacht, so rücksichtsvoll zu sein und den anderen Mann im Kaminzimmer mit seinem Kater allein zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sich beherrschen müssen, um ihn nicht umstandslos mit bissigen Bemerkungen anzufallen. Aber er hatte sich dagegen entschieden, denn er wollte Lupin nicht zu schnell verschrecken. Er war seltsam froh, den Werwolf hier am Kaminfeuer vorzufinden und die Gelegenheit zu haben, ihn ein bisschen zu provozieren.

Es war Zeit, das Spielfeld wieder zu betreten.

„Mich beschleicht das Gefühl", nahm Snape den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. „dass unsere Sichtweisen beim Thema _Sicherheit der Schüler _auseinander gehen."

Lupin verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach nein?", murmelte er nur.

„In der Tat", bestätigte Snape sanft. „Ich für meinen Teil halte es für keine gute Idee, sich mit einer Schulklasse ohne Weiteres in die Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes zu begeben. Geben die Tatsachen mir nicht Recht? Sie standen mit den Schülern am Waldrand, und plötzlich sprang dieser Wolpertinger aus dem Gebüsch hervor."

Sein Gegenüber hatte sich unterdessen im Sessel halb aufgerichtet; er saß gerade und mit gesenktem Kopf da und antwortete nicht. Snape ergriff eine leichte Unruhe; Lupin würde doch nicht im nächsten Moment aufspringen und gehen?

„An dem Auftauchen des Wolpertingers hatten Sie natürlich keine Schuld", setzte er schnell hinzu, „dafür trägt allein Hagrid die Verantwortung."

„Hagrid hat –", begann Lupin.

„_Hagrid",_ unterbrach Snape ihn und betonte den Namen des Halbriesen, als ob er über Unrat sprechen würde, „ist seit Ende des Krieges nicht mehr Lehrer, und Sie wissen genau so gut wie ich, warum das so ist. Er ist verantwortungslos, er lässt sich seit jeher von seiner _Vorliebe_ für ... zweifelhafte Kreaturen leiten. Und davon gibt es hier ja mehr als genug."

Lupin wandte sich wieder ab und lehnte unmerklich den Oberkörper nach vorn. Er steht auf, dachte Snape leicht hektisch, er geht. Dieser Gedanke fegte das letzte Bisschen Umsicht aus ihm heraus.

„Aber der Direktor hatte immer viel Verständnis für Hagrid. Ein Verständnis, das ich nie geteilt habe und nie teilen werde; ich denke, dass Monster aller Art von der Schule konsequent ferngehalten werden sollten."

Snape ohrfeigte sich innerlich. War das wirklich nötig gewesen?

Der Werwolf rührte sich nicht. Oder doch – er ließ sich wieder tiefer in den Sessel sinken.

„Von welchen _Monstern_ redest du?"

Lupin begegnete seinem Blick mit offensichtlich unterdrückter Wut und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Oh. So kannte Snape den Mann vor ihm nicht. Das war interessant.

„Von Monstern unterm Bett jedenfalls nicht", antwortete Snape ätzend.

Während er Lupin ansah, verlor er die Befürchtung, ihn zu verscheuchen. Denn Lupin betrachtete ihn jetzt mit unverhohlenem Ärger und saß trotzdem noch immer hier mit ihm am Feuer. Snape bemerkte, wie ein seltsames Gefühl von ihm Besitz ergriff – eine angenehme Unruhe, eine Anspannung, die ganz anders war als sonst. Es fühlte sich gut an, er genoss es.

Das kannte er gar nicht von sich.

„Hilf mir auf die Sprünge, Severus", sagte Lupin schließlich bedächtig. „Monster, das ist ein recht weitläufiger Begriff. Was bedeutet er für dich?"

Die Augen des Wolfsmenschen blitzten. _Er spielt_, dachte Snape entzückt, und das war irgendwie erregend angesichts der Tatsache, dass Lupin sonst nicht zu den Personen gehörte, die gerne spielten. _Er fordert mich heraus. _Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn, und er schloss kurz die Augen.

„Monster sind Wesen, die Menschen Angst machen", erwiderte er dann. Er sah Lupin dabei nicht an. „Das Nichtmenschliche, Unkontrollierbare. Das, das die Existenz der Menschen bedroht."

Lupin zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Beide. Naja, er konnte es eben nicht besser. Snape kannte nicht viele Menschen, die wie er ihre Augenbrauen einzeln heben konnten.

„Redest du tatsächlich über _Monster_?", fragte Lupin langsam. „Oder nicht vielmehr über Angst?"

Oh. Die Frage war nicht gut.

Snape stellte sein Weinglas auf dem Tisch ab, sah ins Feuer und schwieg – ein wenig zu lange, wie ihm schien, und er war sich sicher, dass Lupin jetzt gerade grinste. Er gab ihm etwa anderthalb Sekunden, seinen kleinen Triumph auszukosten und stellte dann wieder Blickkontakt her. In Lupins Augen tanzte noch die Genugtuung, aber das Grinsen war weg.

Gut für ihn.

„Von mir aus lass uns über Ängste reden", murmelte Snape nach einer längeren Pause. „Irgendwann. – Aber nicht jetzt."

Er hob seine Stimme.

„Jetzt reden wir über Monster: über das, wovor Menschen Angst haben."

In diesem Augenblick knackte es laut, und ein Glutfunken sprang aus dem Kamin in den Raum hinein. Das Geräusch war so unerwartet, dass Snape zusammenfuhr. Wieder schnellten die Augenbrauen des Werwolfs hoch; dann rollte er sich bequem im Sessel zusammen und tat, als sei nichts gewesen.

_Und das passiert mir. Der Krieg ist zu lange vorbei, ich werde weich._

„Nur zu", ermunterte Lupin ihn mit unbewegter Miene. „Fang an - gib ein Beispiel."

„Frankensteins Kreatur", antwortete Snape wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Über Lupins Gesicht zog ein überraschtes Lächeln.

„Ein _Muggel-Roman?_" grinste er. „So etwas liest du?"

„Warum nicht?", entgegnete Snape. Er wunderte sich selbst über seinen abwegigen Gedanken, aber das würde er Lupin sicher nicht auf die Nase binden. „Diese Geschichte hat einen festen Platz in der ... in der Muggel-Literatur. Das Buch wurde von einer Frau geschrieben ... einem damals neunzehnjährigen Mädchen. Es entstand angeblich am Genfer See, wo sich einige Literaten Anfang des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts die Zeit vertrieben. Das Buch ist immer noch weltberühmt oder zumindest die Hauptfigur –"

„Komm, hör auf zu dozieren", unterbrach Lupin ihn mit ruhiger Stimme.

Snape starrte ihn irritiert an und fragte sich, wie er auf diese Dreistigkeit reagieren sollte. Keiner von ihnen wandte den Blick ab, und schließlich beschloss Snape, Lupins Worte einfach zu ignorieren.

„Es geht um ein Wesen", nahm er den Faden wieder auf, „das von einem irren Wissenschaftler aus Körperteilen verschiedener Leichen zusammengestückelt wird. Ein Muggel-Wissenschaftler, natürlich."

Lupin bedachte ihn mit einem abwartenden, lauernden Blick, und Snape sprach schnell weiter.

„Dieses – Wesen hat alle klassischen Merkmale dessen, was unter Monster verstanden wird. Es ist nicht menschlich, es ist abnorm und gefährlich. Es ermordet Menschen – auch ein Kind."

Nach diesen Worten legte sich eisige Stille über den Raum. Snape hatte irgendwann im Laufe der letzten zehn Sekunden den Blick abgewandt, ohne es zu merken. Die Flammen im Kamin führten einen wilden, lautlosen Tanz auf.

Schließlich seufzte Lupin leise, hob die Arme an und verschränkte sie hinter dem Kopf; es sah aus, als würde er die Waffen strecken.

„Du vergisst einen wesentlichen Punkt", sagte er ruhig. „Dieses _Monster,_ wie du es nennst, leidet unter seiner Existenz und seinen Taten, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Es möchte zur menschlichen Gemeinschaft gehören und Zuneigung erfahren, es will nicht töten."

Snape spürte Ärger seine Kehle hoch kriechen.

„Ach, es kann nichts dafür, ja? Das _arme Ding_", sagte er kalt. „Ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass bei diesem _Wesen _Mitleid unangemessen ist – es ist ein Monstrum, und es tötet! Es muss. Es kann nicht anders, es ist seine Natur."

„_Natur?_", spuckte Lupin.

Oh, allmählich wurde er richtig sauer. Snape lächelte dünn.

„Dieses Ungetüm ist kein Wesen der Natur, Severus! Darum ist es vielleicht erst böse!"

Snape quittierte dies mit einem verächtlichen Blick. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass das Böse unnatürlich ist?"

„Das – nein, ich –" Lupin verstummte.

_Ha! Hab ich dich._

„Was ist mit ... echten Monstern?", setzte Snape nach.

Lupins Blick flackerte beunruhigend. Snape beschloss, wieder ein wenig vorsichtiger zu Werke zu gehen.

„Schauen Sie ins Tierreich", wich er aus. „Krokodile, Haie. _Der weiße Hai, _haben Sie mal was von diesem Muggelfilm gehört?"

Lupin schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Er ist ... interessant. Aber gut ... Nehmen wir ein anderes Beispiel ... Moby Dick. Den Roman. Den _müssen_ Sie kennen."

Der Werwolf antwortete nicht und zog, vielleicht unbewusst, eine Schulter hoch. Es war eine trotzige, kindliche Geste, und es gefiel Snape ungemein, Lupin mit seiner Nichtkenntnis von Muggelliteratur und Kinofilmen aufzuziehen.

„Moby Dick", begann er erneut im Vortragsstil, „ist ein riesiger Wal, der weiße Hai ist ebenfalls ein überdimensionales Exemplar seiner Gattung. Beiden ist gemein, dass sie scheinbar grundlos Menschen anfallen. Sie greifen gezielt die Boote ihrer Feinde an, sie werden als das personifizierte Böse beschrieben."

Er machte eine theatralische Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Der Alptraum der Menschheit ist es, von einem Monster angefallen und gefressen zu werden."

Lupin winkte ab. „Das ist eine Urangst aus der Zeit, als die Menschen noch in Höhlen gewohnt haben."

„Ja, eben. Weil es in der Natur Monster gibt."

Lupin holte tief Luft und seufzte entnervt. Es war Snape unklar, warum sein Gegenüber dieses Gespräch nicht längst abgebrochen hatte, aber er verspürte eine seltsame Dankbarkeit dafür, dass sie beide noch hier saßen und redeten, während das Feuer unermüdlich brannte.

oOo

Mit einem Seufzer rutschte Remus tiefer in seinem Sessel hinein. Worüber redeten sie hier eigentlich? Er wusste es nicht genau; ihm war nur klar, dass Snape ihn – wie immer – zu provozieren und aus der Reserve zu locken versuchte.

Der Mann machte ihn wahnsinnig. So sehr er auch gedanklich in der Vergangenheit herumgrub, er konnte sich an kein Gespräch erinnern, in dem er mit ihm Klartext geredet hatte. Immer musste man raten, was Snape meinte, dauernd machte er irgendwelche arglistigen Andeutungen, stichelte herum, provozierte – nur, um die Provokation wieder zurückzuziehen.

Wehmütig dachte Remus in solchen Momenten an Sirius, diesen hitzköpfigen, hochmütigen Mann, der immer gesagt hatte, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war. Die Natur hatte die Fähigkeit, klare Worte von sich zu geben, auf Sirius und Severus zweifellos ungleich verteilt; wie oft hatte Sirius sich von seinen besten Freunden anhören müssen, dass es besser wäre (oder gewesen wäre), die Klappe zu halten. Und wie oft hatte Remus mit Sirius über Snape gesprochen ...

„Der Mann redet genau so, wie er ist. Hinterhältig, berechnend, immer auf Umwegen zum Ziel. Slytherins sind doch wie Mädchen."

Remus hatte bei diesen Worten von Sirius ziemlich lachen müssen; allerdings hatte er darauf verzichtet ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass zum Beispiel Lily Evans wesentlich direkter war als Snape. Wenn Remus an all diese Gespräche dachte, wurde ihm gewöhnlich ein wenig flau im Magen: Sirius war garantiert zeit seines Lebens der Ansicht gewesen, dass Remus mit ihm in allem einer Meinung war – und zwar deshalb, weil Remus ihm so gut wie nie widersprochen hatte.

Mit gutem Grund, musste er allerdings sagen. Sirius wäre zweifellos in ein mehrtägiges Koma gefallen, wenn er beispielsweise erfahren hätte, dass sein bester Freund nicht dieselbe Aversion gegenüber Snape empfand wie er.

Remus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Snape wie aus der Ferne etwas sagen hörte.

„Bitte?", fragte Remus. „Entschuldige, ich habe gerade nicht zugehört."

Snape sah ihn an und schien eine dämliche Erwiderung schon auf der Zunge zu haben; aber dann besann er sich offenbar eines Besseren.

„Ich sagte: Und zwar mehr als genug", wiederholte er lediglich, offenbar darauf spekulierend, dass Remus den Faden verloren hatte. Und dann, im besten snapeischen Tonfall falscher Liebenswürdigkeit: „Sie haben doch nicht etwa Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren, oder?"

Remus schnaubte leise.

„Nein. Habe ich nicht."

_Mir hämmert nur der Schädel, und ich weiß nicht, ob es an meinem Kater oder an deiner Gegenwart liegt. _

„Mir hat es nur gerade die Sprache verschlagen, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass du so eindimensional denkst."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich fast unmerklich; Remus sprach eilig weiter.

„Du weißt doch genau so gut wie ich, dass _das Böse_ und _Monster _in erster Linie nur Worte sind – und in zweiter Linie Konstrukte. Ein Wort bildet das, was es beschreibt, nicht eins zu eins ab. Die wirkliche Welt ist immer komplizierter als die Sprache, die sie zu fassen versucht."

Snape verzog höhnisch das Gesicht.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie unter die Erkenntnistheoretiker gegangen sind. Sind _Werwölfe _in diesen erlauchten Kreisen überhaupt erlaubt?"

Diese neue Provokation ließ Remus nicht viel Zeit, sich darüber zu freuen, dass er sein Gegenüber so unerwartet erfolgreich von seiner eigenen Provokation hatte ablenken können. Er hasste den Tonfall, in dem Snape _Werwölfe _sagte. Er hatte es schon immer gehasst.

„Monster jedenfalls", fuhr Remus mit fast zusammen gebissenen Zähnen fort, „haben immer etwas Unwirkliches, Überzeichnetes. Das muss dir doch auch klar sein! Ich meine – ein wilder Bär oder Löwe oder Hai ist doch kein Monster, sondern ein wildes Tier. Sonst nichts. Die sind nicht böse, die kümmern sich um ihr Überleben."

Snape legte den Kopf schief; in seinen Augen lag die pure Überheblichkeit. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, neigte er sich nach vorn; seine langen Haare schwangen anmutig um seinen Oberkörper herum, und er kam Remus so nahe, dass der den Eigengeruch des Tränkemeisters wahrnahm.

„Hört, hört", sagte er spöttisch.

„Grins nicht so blöde, Severus. Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. Dieses ganze Gerede um Monster ist doch nur ein Versuch, das so genannte Böse irgendwie zu isolieren und aus der normalen Welt auszugrenzen. Ganz egal, ob in der Muggelwelt oder in unserer Welt, überall gibt es diese Vorurteile ..."

„Vorurteile?", grinste Snape süffisant. Er ließ sich wieder nach hinten in seinen Sessel fallen und trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Sessellehne herum. „Sie reden doch nicht etwa von der Meinung, die in der magischen Welt über Riesen und Drachen und ... _Werwölfe _verbreitet ist?"

„Doch, verdammt!", rief Remus. „Und du weißt genau, dass ich darüber rede! Wir reden doch die ganze Zeit davon, oder etwa nicht!"

Erneut knackte es im Kamin, und diesmal schoss ein wahrer Funkenregen aus dem inzwischen hoch lodernden Feuer heraus. Remus sprang auf und zertrat einige größere Glutstückchen, die kleine Löcher in den Teppich brannten.

Anschließend ließ er sich wieder in seinem Sessel nieder. Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er sich über die Nasenwurzel, in seinem Kopf hämmerte der Schmerz. Er atmete tief durch, verschränkte seine Finger und drückte sie gegeneinander, bis es wehtat.

„Severus ...", fuhr er ruhiger fort. „Du weißt, dass ich als Werwolf in der magischen Welt verraten und verkauft bin, wenn man mal von Hogwarts absieht. Wenn Albus nicht wäre, könnte ich einpacken. Während du hier unterrichtet hast und ein bequemes Leben führen konntest, habe ich jahrelang in der Pampa gelebt und mein Essen selber angebaut, falls du dich erinnerst!"

Snape betrachtete ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Oh ja, Remus wusste, dass er sich erinnerte. Er hatte ihn mehr als einmal in seinem unfreiwilligen Exil in den Highlands aufgesucht, um ihm den Wolfsbanntrank in verschiedenen Entwicklungsstadien zu verabreichen.

„Warum reden wir jetzt über _Ihre_ Probleme?", fragte Snape schließlich gelangweilt. „Muss sich wirklich jedes Gespräch um Sie drehen?"

Remus war einen Moment lang sprachlos; er wusste wirklich nicht, was er auf so einen Müll antworten sollte.

„Wir können gern aufhören", presste er hervor. „Ich habe deine Spielchen ohnehin satt."

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Snape betont ruhig, „was es mit Spielchen zu tun hat, wenn ich von Ihrem Selbstmitleid nichts hören will. Sie reden von Vorurteilen – aber es geht um Erfahrungsurteile. Es gibt gute Gründe, weshalb die Menschen verschiedene _Kreaturen _als Monster bezeichnen und alles daran setzen, dass sie zum Beispiel nicht in die Nähe ihrer Kinder kommen."

„So?", rief Remus. „Dann bin ich hier fehl am Platz, ja? Willst du mir sagen, dass du nach all den Jahren ernsthaft der Meinung bist, dass ich für die Menschen hier im Schloss eine Gefahr darstelle?"

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe nicht über Ihre Person gesprochen, Lupin. Sie sind derjenige, der sich immer wieder ins Spiel bringt."

Die Flammen im Kamin loderten gefährlich hoch. Es war inzwischen ziemlich warm im Raum, und Remus' Blick wanderte sehnsüchtig zu Snapes Hals herunter. Der Wolf in ihm meldete sich – oder vielleicht war es auch nur der Mann, der zuviel Adrenalin im Blut hatte. Wie auch immer, er wäre zu gern aufgesprungen, um den Tränkemeister auf nonverbale Weise zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Los, Severus", sagte er stattdessen und schälte sich aus seinem Sessel; er konnte einfach nicht mehr still sitzen. „Leg die Karten auf den Tisch. Wenn du Schulleiter wärst, würdest du mich dann hier behalten?"

Snape grinste irgendwie anzüglich. „Ach ... Lupin. Die Antwort wollen Sie nicht wirklich hören, glauben Sie mir."

„Oh doch! Und zwar jetzt sofort!"

Der Tränkemeister setzte sich auffallend bequem hin, schlug die Beine übereinander und strich mit seinen langen Fingern lässig über die Sessellehne.

„Bitte reden Sie doch etwas leiser", sagte er sanft. „Es wäre mir peinlich, wenn unsere Kollegen unser Geschwätz mit anhören müssten. Und davon abgesehen", fuhr er mit einem dunklen, fast affektierten Tonfall fort, „missfällt es mir, Gespräche aufgedrängt zu bekommen, die ich nicht führen möchte."

_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein._

„_Ich_ dränge _dir _ein Gespräch auf? Das ist unglaublich! Ich erwarte nur von dir, dass du ehrlich bist, statt dich hinter hämischen Andeutungen zu verstecken!"

„So ...", sagte Snape gedehnt, „was deute ich denn an?"

_Ich bringe ihn um._

„Dass ich ein Monster bin, verdammt! Dass ich gefährlich bin und eine Zumutung für die Schule!"

„Ach ... tatsächlich?"

In dem Moment, in dem Remus überlegte, dass es irgendwie sehr schwierig war, einen sitzenden Mann zu schlagen, erhob Snape sich so schwunghaft von seinem Sessel, dass seine rabenschwarzen Haare um ihn herumflogen. In seinen Augen glitzerte offene Genugtuung, und Remus konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verdenken; er hatte ihn tatsächlich dazu gebracht, genau das auszusprechen, was Remus doch selbst am wenigsten hatte hören wollen.

_Hinterhältiges, manipulatives Arschloch._

Er näherte sich Snape und stand schließlich direkt vor ihm.

„_Ich. Bin. Nicht. Gefährlich!", _fauchte er.

Snape ließ ein unterdrücktes _Tssss _hören.

„Und das sagt jemand, der von Narben gezeichnet ist, weil er nicht einmal vor sich selber Halt machen kann."

„Verdammt, Severus!" Remus schrie jetzt. „Das ist eine Ewigkeit her!"

Das Kaminfeuer flackerte fauchend auf; hohe Flammen schossen mit Wucht im Kamin empor, während Remus auf den Zaubertrankmeister einschrie.

„_Du _bist doch der Mann, der mir den Trank braut, du weißt genau, dass diese Zeiten vorbei sind! Und nicht nur für mich, auch für andere Werwölfe! Wir sind nicht gefährlich, solange wir mit unserer Infektion verantwortlich umgehen, wir sind voll gesellschaftstauglich!"

„Ach so, natürlich", erwiderte Snape prompt, „darum haben Sie so viele Freunde, eine Frau und einen ganzen Stall Kinder."

Dieser eine Satz gab den Ausschlag. Er fegte jeden weiteren Gedanken aus Remus' Kopf, und ohne zu zögern, holte er weit aus und schlug seinem Gegenüber mit voller Wucht ins blasse Gesicht.

oOo

Die Heftigkeit des Schlages überraschte Snape vollkommen. Er wurde zurückgeworfen und krachte geräuschvoll mit dem Rücken gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Sein Gesicht schien zu explodieren vor Schmerz, so als hätte Lupin ihm nicht nur die Nase eingeschlagen, sondern auch seinen Wangenknochen gebrochen. Er beglückwünschte sich für seine seinerzeit erlernte Fähigkeit, Schmerzensschreie zu unterdrücken; stumm führte er die Hände zur Nase und sackte dann wie in Zeitlupe an der Wand hinunter.

Lupin hatte ihn geschlagen ... Das war eine so ungewohnte Situation, dass Snape sich erst einmal sammeln musste. Das war noch nie, nie vorgekommen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Lupin je _irgendwen_ geschlagen hatte.

Vielleicht, überlegte Snape, war er ja der Erste?

Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob er das als Auszeichnung verstehen sollte.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kauerte er auf dem Boden und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz nachließ; nebenbei wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand, was wahrscheinlich an der unerträglichen Hitze in diesem Zimmer lag. Aber während ihm das Blut aus der Nase durch die Finger lief und seine Robe befleckte, spürte er doch so etwas wie eine schiefe Freude, denn Lupins Fassungslosigkeit über sein eigenes Verhalten konnte man regelrecht riechen.

Wie durch Watte hörte er Lupin auf die andere Seite des Raumes gehen und eines der großen Fenster öffnen. Dann aber war der Werwolf plötzlich bei ihm und strich ihm mit einer weichen Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ohne weiteren Kommentar wurde Snape ein weißes Stofftaschentuch unter die Nase geschoben, und eine Weile ließ er nur das Blut in das Taschentuch tropfen. Unversehens spürte er Lupins warme Hände auf seinen, der Werwolf zog ihn hoch und schob ihn in den Sessel zurück, um anschließend auf der Lehne Platz zu nehmen.

Das Kaminfeuer hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und prasselte jetzt munter vor sich hin. Snape beschäftigte sich mit seiner Nase, sah Lupin aber nach einigen Minuten verstohlen von der Seite an. Der Mann neben ihm hatte den Kopf gesenkt und blickte zu Boden; seine hellbraun-grauen Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht.

Snape faltete das blutdurchtränkte Stück Stoff in seiner Hand und seufzte.

„Severus ...", sagte Lupin zögernd. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Halt die Klappe und gib mir noch ein Taschentuch."

Mit einem eigentümlichen Blick nahm Lupin ihm das blutige Tuch ab und reichte ihm ein frisches. Dann drehte er sich um und griff nach dem Weinglas, das auf dem Tisch stand.

Snape verspannte sich ein wenig. Er hatte es noch nie leiden können, wenn jemand ungefragt etwas von ihm benutzte. Und er war sicher, dass Lupin das genau wusste. Oh ja. Der Werwolf sah Snape direkt in die Augen, als er das Glas vor seiner Nase leicht hin und her schwenkte, und unterbrach den Blickkontakt erst, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, um den letzten Schluck zu trinken.

Snape beobachtete, wie der Kehlkopf des anderen Mannes sich beim Schlucken bewegte. Er wusste nicht genau, was Lupin von ihm erwartete; also tat er einfach gar nichts außer ihm beim Trinken zuzusehen.

Mit der Andeutung eines unverschämten Lächelns stellte Remus das Glas zurück.

„Wie steht es mit deiner Nase?"

Snape sah ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. Schließlich wurde ihm klar, dass Lupin wissen wollte, ob irgendetwas gebrochen war. Vorsichtig befühlte er seine Nase. Sie schmerzte recht ordentlich, aber der charakteristische heftige Schmerz bei gebrochenen Knochen war nicht dabei.

„Ich denke, die Beschädigung ist eher oberflächlich."

Lupin wandte sich ab und murmelte etwas, das Snape nicht verstand.

„Was?"

Der andere schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts."

Im Nachhinein hatte Snape so eine Ahnung, dass er _Schade_ gesagt hatte.

„Tut es weh?", fragte Lupin schließlich. Es klang eher neugierig als mitfühlend.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", erwiderte Snape trocken. „Du weißt schon, Todesser kennen keinen Schmerz. Meine Schmerzrezeptoren sind völlig außer Dienst – also, wenn es dir Freude bereitet, nimm bitte den Feuerhaken da hinten und ramm ihn mir in die Rippen. Wirklich, es ist in Ordnung – es ist doch der einzige Spaß, den ein Werwolf noch hat, wenn er jeden Monat seinen Trank nimmt."

Er entschied, Remus bei diesem gedankenlosen Gerede nicht anzusehen. Ihm war selbst nicht klar, ob er gerade einen Scherz gemacht hatte oder ob er den anderen Mann schon wieder provozieren wollte. Vielleicht beides.

Als Antwort lachte Remus und verpasste ihm eine leichte Kopfnuss.

„Au!"

„Oh, toll. Ich habe deinen letzten funktionierenden Schmerzrezeptor gefunden. Ich bin stolz auf mich."

„Dafür gibt es wahrlich keinen Grund."

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung", erwiderte Remus langsam. „Immerhin habe ich dir eine verpasst, und du bist zu Boden gegangen. Wenn Sirius das gesehen hätte ...", fuhr er träumerisch fort.

„Mir war nicht klar, dass es um dein Selbstbewusstsein so schlecht bestellt ist, dass du diese Art von Jubelpublikum brauchst", knurrte Snape.

Remus sah ihn intensiv an, und sein Lächeln begann Snape im Innern zu wärmen.

„Nur manchmal, Severus. Nur manchmal."

oOo

Er hatte den Tränkemeister geschlagen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, aber sowohl der blutende Mann vor ihm als auch seine eigene schmerzende Hand erinnerten ihn daran, dass es wirklich passiert war. Remus schwankte zwischen schlechtem Gewissen und einer seltsamen Heiterkeit; er hatte nicht wirklich das Gefühl, etwas Unverzeihliches getan zu haben.

Nach einer Weile nahm er ein drittes Taschentuch zur Hand und begann, Snape mit sanften Bewegungen das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Der Tränkemeister sah mit all dem Blut ziemlich jämmerlich aus, und Remus wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie sich in einem Raum befanden, in den jederzeit irgendwer hereinplatzen konnte.

„Soso", brummelte Snape und drehte hilfreich den Kopf, damit Remus ihm das Blut besser von der Nase tupfen konnte. „Werwölfe sind also ungefährlich."

„Severus!"

Remus unterbrach seine Tätigkeit und sah den Mann vor ihm mit einer Mischung aus Entrüstung und unterdrückter Belustigung an.

„Das ist nicht fair, du –"

„Schon gut!", winkte Snape ab. „Ich hör schon auf, sonst schlägst du mich nochmal."

„Ich –"

„Remus! Das sollte ein Witz sein."

Oh Merlin ... Er beschloss, den Tag im Kalender mit einer Schlange zu umkringeln. Severus hatte ihn bei seinem Vornamen genannt! Darüber hinaus hatte er jetzt den zweiten Scherz innerhalb von wenigen Minuten gemacht und gab es auch noch zu.

Und dann grinste er auch noch so blöd. Wenn man den lädierten Zaubertränkelehrer so ansah, hätte man auf die Idee kommen können, dass er schon viel früher etwas auf die Nase gebraucht hätte. Der Mann blutete aus der Nase und grinste ununterbrochen – und er sah dabei unverschämt gut aus. Irgendwie.

„Du warst schon immer so", murmelte Remus, während er mit der Säuberung von Snapes Nase fortfuhr und dabei unweigerlich näher an ihn heranrutschte. „Mit deinen verschlagenen Witzen auf Kosten anderer provozierst du geradezu, dass man dir eine langt."

„Dafür hast du aber erstaunlich selten die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen. Au! Pass doch auf."

„Halt still, Mann. – Du klingst, als würdest du es bedauern." Remus unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Ist es denn so toll, wie ein Schwein aus der Nase zu bluten?"

„Entschuldige mal", erwiderte Snape würdevoll, „ich blute nicht _wie ein Schwein_. Und nein, es ist nicht _so toll_. – Aber die Rahmenbedingungen sind ganz annehmbar", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

„Wovon redest du denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Remus abwesend und strich immer wieder über Snapes Nase, obwohl da kaum noch Blut zu sehen war.

„Remus, du sitzt fast auf meinem Schoß, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast!"

Er erschrak fast zu Tode, als Snape das sagte und wollte sofort aufspringen.

„Oh, ich –"

Er fühlte eine Hand an seiner Hüfte, die ihn festhielt.

„Klappe!", fauchte Snape. „Wenn du jetzt aufstehst oder dich entschuldigst, gehe ich auf der Stelle und rede nie wieder mit dir."

Da waren sogar zwei Hände. An beiden Hüften. Selbst wenn er hätte aufstehen wollen, wäre es nicht gegangen. Es fühlte sich – gut an.

„Okay ... schon gut", antwortete Remus zögernd und mit flacher Stimme. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und er war unfähig, ein weiteres Wort zu reden, als er sah, dass Severus' schwarze Augen ganz uncharakteristisch warm zu schimmern begonnen hatten.

„Gut. Komm her."

Remus lehnte sich zu ihm hinunter; er wusste nicht, was das alles sollte, die Situation war so irreal. Aber sie war auch sehr ... heilsam, denn seine Kopfschmerzen waren inzwischen völlig verschwunden. Ohne nachzudenken strich er mit einem Finger über Severus' geschwollene Nase, dann über seine Wange und weiter zum Hals hinunter.

Einen Moment lang überkam ihn die Panik bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Gegenüber ihn nur wieder verhöhnen wollte. Aber der Gedanke verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war, als er den sanften, fast sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in Severus' Augen sah und bemerkte, wie unregelmäßig sein Atem ging.

Der Mann unter ihm lehnte sich ihm entgegen; ohne zu verstehen, was hier geschah, beugte Remus sich zu ihm hinab, bis ihre Nasen sich berührten und er den Atem des anderen auf seinem Mund spürte.

Seine Lippen waren weich, süß und warm. Eine heiße, fast schmerzhafte Welle heftiger, fast vergessener Empfindungen durchflutete Remus, als Severus ihn sehr zaghaft küsste ... Mit geschlossenen Augen und heftig klopfendem Herzen spürte er den verwirrenden Gefühlen nach, die der Mund seines ehemaligen Mitschülers bei ihm auslöste. Eine Hand legte sich auf Remus' Hals und strich über seine Haut; als Severus' lange Finger sanft in seine Halsbeuge (2) drückten, lief ein heftiger Schauer durch den Körper des Werwolfs und ließ ihn leise seufzen.

Severus' Kuss wurde ein wenig selbstbewusster. Kaum spürte Remus die Zunge des anderen an seinen Lippen, als ihre Zungen sich auch schon berührten. Spätestens in dem Moment schoss einen heftiger Strom der Erregung durch seinen Unterleib, und er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es Severus ebenso ging.

Unbemerkt erhob sich das Feuer im Kamin erneut; aber diesmal flackerte es fast lautlos und sandte stille, hohe Flammenzungen in den Kamin hinein. Severus zog ihn näher an sich, und langsam rutschte Remus von der Sessellehne, bis er tatsächlich auf seinem Schoß landete. Im Schein des hoch lodernden Kaminfeuers küssten sie sich tief und innig, die Umhänge der beiden Männer drehten sich langsam ineinander, und Remus wurde von einem warmen, wundervollen Schwindel erfasst, der ihn aus Zeit und Raum heraus katapultierte.

Viel später fiel ihm wieder ein, wodas alles geschehen war, und er dankte allen ansprechbaren Göttern dafür, dass keiner ihrer Kollegen ins Zimmer gekommen war. Aber in jenem Moment dachten weder er noch Severus an diese Möglichkeit.

Remus wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie ihre Lippen voneinander lösten und schwer atmend ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich brachten. Er kämmte sich mit den Fingern sein Durcheinander von Haaren aus dem Gesicht und hievte sich wieder auf die Sessellehne; Snape blieb mit wirrem Haar und einem sehr interessanten Gesichtsausdruck im Sessel zurück. Er sah so wundervoll derangiert aus, dass Remus sich ernsthaft fragte, wie der Mann erst aussehen mochte, nachdem ihn jemand nach allen Regeln der Kunst gevögelt hatte.

_Oh Götter._

Halbherzig versuchte er, seine Erregung unter Kontrolle zu bringen und an etwas anderes zu denken. Es musste doch möglich sein, den Blick von diesem Mann abzuwenden. Aber nein, irgendwie ging das nicht. Ohne darüber nachzudenken streckte Remus seine Hand aus und strich Severus die langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Der Mann vor ihm lächelte ihn an. Nur ein wenig, aber es schnürte Remus die Kehle zu, denn es war gewiss das erste echte Lächeln, das er seit über zwanzig Jahren auf Severus' Gesicht sah. Schweigend lächelte er zurück und atmete sorgfältig ein und aus; der Sauerstoff tat ihm gut; und sein Körper beruhigte sich allmählich.

Was war da eben geschehen? Er wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass er Severus in so einen ... Zustand bringen konnte ... und umgekehrt. Und wenn er sich jetzt noch einmal herunterlehnen würde, könnte es weiter gehen ... Aber so angenehm er das selbst gefunden hätte, diesen Gefallen wollte er Snape nicht tun. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Seine Entscheidung fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam an, so ein fast taktisches Verhalten passte eigentlich gar nicht zu ihm. Aber das war ihm im Augenblick egal.

Er lächelte wieder, und die Flammen im Kamin sanken langsam, aber stetig in sich zusammen.

oOo

Fasziniert betrachtete Snape den Werwolf vor sich – seine ungeordnete Kleidung, die immer noch wirren Haare, die leicht geröteten Wangen und die Augen, in denen noch ein Überbleibsel der Erregung schimmerte, die jetzt sichtlich nachließ. Bei ihnen beiden.

Er schloss die Augen und spürte der Körperwärme des anderen nach, und ihn fröstelte plötzlich.

In dem Moment, in dem der Kuss geendet hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass sie dies nicht weiterführen würden. Er hatte den ersten Schritt getan, und er wusste nicht einmal, warum; allerdings war er sicher, dass er keinen weiteren Schritt tun würde, und er konnte mühelos in Lupins Augen sehen, dass auch er nicht bereit dazu war. Zumindest nicht heute.

Sein Körper bedauerte das sehr, aber er war es gewohnt, dergleichen Signale zu ignorieren. Trotzdem verspürte er ungewollt so etwas wie Trauer, als er Lupin jetzt ansah und ihm klar wurde, dass sie gleich, jeder für sich, in ihre Quartiere gehen würden. Er begann das, was er getan hatte, leise zu bereuen, und ihm war schmerzlich bewusst, dass dieses Gefühl noch viel stärker werden würde, wenn er erst allein im Kerker war.

„Severus ...", hörte er Lupin langsam sagen.

„Hm?"

„Was ... was war das eben?" Eine ruhige und vorsichtige Frage.

Snape dachte nach; er hätte die gleiche Frage stellen können. Er wog seine Worte sorgfältig, bevor er antwortete.

„Es gibt bei einigen Sportarten den Brauch, dass sich die Kontrahenten nach dem Spiel die Hand geben", sagte er schließlich. „Vielleicht könnte man es damit vergleichen."

Sein Gegenüber zog die Nase kraus und schien nachzudenken; dann grinste er. Sein Grinsen war ziemlich anzüglich, fand Snape.

„Auf den Vergleich wäre ich nun nicht _unbedingt _gekommen", sagte Lupin und rutschte langsam von der Lehne des Sessels. Unwillig beobachtete Snape, wie er aufstand, dann aber beeilte er sich, es ihm gleich zu tun. Er würde hier keinesfalls allein sitzen bleiben.

„Warte."

Lupin ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und Snapes Herz setzte vorübergehend aus. Offenbar hatte Lupin irgendetwas bemerkt, denn er sah ihn milde tadelnd an.

„Deine Nase", sagte er sanft. „Lass mich da mal eben ran."

Snape hätte sich ohrfeigen können.

Der Werwolf schwang seinen Zauberstab und sprach zwei einfache Heilzauber; der eine ließ die Schwellung ein wenig zurückgehen, der andere linderte den Schmerz. Trotzdem wollte Snape sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie sein Gesicht morgen aussehen würde. Ihm war klar, dass ein Gang zu Pomfrey noch vor dem Frühstück unausweichlich war.

Dann standen sich die beiden Männer gegenüber und strichen ihre Kleidung glatt. Sie führten diese Handlung fast synchron aus, und Snape sah Lupin aus den Augenwinkeln lächeln. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloss Lupin das Fenster; Snape steckte sorgsam die Weinflasche ein, bevor er mit einigen Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs sein Weinglas verschwinden ließ und das Feuer löschte, das ohnehin fast ausgegangen war. Es war nur ein großer Gluthaufen übrig geblieben, aus dem hin und wieder ein einsames Flämmchen züngelte.

Die Wege in ihre Räume führten in verschiedene Richtungen. Lupin drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Bis morgen, Severus."

Seine Stimme klang ruhig, und er lächelte immer noch leicht. Er war so offensichtlich mit der Situation im Einklang, dass Snape neben dem Bedauern so etwas wie Neid verspürte. Er war _nicht _im Einklang mit der Situation; er wollte etwas sagen, etwas tun ... irgendwie verhindern, dass der Mann einfach wegging und diesen wundervollen, unverwechselbaren Remus Lupin-Geruch mit sich nahm.

Aber selbst schlimmstenfalls war dies nur eine verpasste Gelegenheit in einer langen Reihe verpasster Gelegenheiten. Oder es war ein Anfang. Oder ein schlichter Irrtum. Was es wirklich war, würde sich nicht heute entscheiden, oder zumindest würde er es heute nicht mehr herausfinden.

„Bis morgen, Lupin", erwiderte Snape leise.

Und nach einer Pause, als Lupin sich bereits umgewandt hatte und außer Hörweite war:

„Bis zum nächsten Spiel."

ENDE

(1) Ein Wolpertinger ist ein Fabelwesen mit dem Körper eines Hasen, dem Geweih eines Rehbocks, den Flügeln eines Eichelhähers, mit Eichkätzchenschwanz und Entenfüßen. Es hat Reißzähne und scharfe Krallen. Ursprüngliche Herkunft: Bayern; sein Name setzt sich wie folgt zusammen WO (Wiod Wald), LP (Alpen), ER (fleder fliegen), TINGER (altbayrische Bezeichnung für Dinger), er ernährt sich hauptsächlich von Mäusen, kleineren Vögeln, Insekten und Gemseneier, greift in Notzeiten aber auch den Mensch an. (Quelle: http/www.timeforfantasy.de/Fabelwesen/Fabelwesen.php)

(2) Mmmmh ... Die Halsbeuge (der Punkt zwischen Hals und Schulter) ist wirklich ein schöner Teil des Körpers. Sehr empfindlich. Wisst ihr sicher selbst (hoffentlich). gg

... Hmmm ... ein ziemlich offenes Ende. Und ziemlich wenig Slash, ich gebs zu. :P Aber wer weiß - vielleicht schreibt Corvus ja noch eine Challenge aus ...

Reviews sind übrigens immer gern gesehen und wirken auf mich fast wie Lupins Schokolade.


End file.
